


Insomniac

by softiekage (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: (kind of like gaara), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Disorders, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grocery Shopping, Insomnia, Kissing, Light Smut, Modern AU, Pining, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, naruto has a sleep disorder, poor bby, shopping at like 3 in the morning cuz why tf not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softiekage
Summary: Your best friend for 2 years, Uzumaki Naruto, wakes you up at 2 in the morning due to his insomnia.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> ngl I feel like I'm overwriting but oh well  
> hope you enjoy!

  
"Psssst."

  
Slowly regaining consciousness, you felt a finger prodding your cheek. As soon as you heard the hushed whisper of the speaker's voice, you quickly identified the speaker as your roommate and closest companion, Naruto. "(Y/N)~" he whispered in a sing-song voice. "(Y/N), wakey wakey!" You groaned in response, swatting his finger away from your cheek before rolling onto your side, burying yourself in the sheets with a huff. Once you realized you couldn't succumb to the grasp of sleep once again, you rolled onto your back with another huff, opening your bleary eyes to see Naruto with the same guilty grin as always, holding his car keys in one hand and your sandals in the other.

  
"W-What is it?" you inquired, your voice cracking from lack of use.

  
"I can't sleep," he murmured, his eyes dropping from your face remorsefully.

  
You sat up, your head spinning from the sudden shift before accepting a glass of water from Naruto, downing it all in one swig. You placed the now-empty glass on your nightstand before gesturing for Naruto to hand you your sandals, in which he obliged quickly. Unfortunately for Naruto, this was something that happened often. He suffered from insomnia, which then resulted in him resorting to you, his best friend, for just a little bit of comfort. When the symptoms of insomnia first showed up, you stayed up with him through the entire night, fighting and winning against your heavy eyelids. After that, Naruto had vowed to never keep you from sleep ever again, but when it became more frequent, the two of you established a system.

  
He would wake you up, the two of you would go on your annual drive to the local grocery store to buy baking supplies, bake the crap out of muffins, and end it all with cuddles in hopes that Naruto would fall asleep; ninety-five percent of the time he did. The other five percent? He laid awake, his arms wrapped around your sleeping figure tightly, as if someone would sneak up on the two of you and snatch you out of his grasp, listening to your slow and even breathing. He would appraise your facial features, before resting his chin on your shoulder, inhaling your unique scent that mostly consisted of your fruity hair conditioner. His thoughts never failed to drift towards his fantasies, the ones that involved you and him being so much more than friends. Despite all of the joy these daydreams contained, they made his heart ache.

  
Naruto remembered the day—or, rather, night—he realized he felt so much more than friendship for you so clearly. It was barely the fifth night of your routine, and the two of you were already on the last step. In that moment, Naruto was in the other five percent, meaning he was unable to sleep. He remembered subconsciously thinking about how whether you two should bake funfetti muffins or apple-cinnamon, when he heard you whisper his name.

  
It was so brief, so quiet, that anyone who wasn't that close to you like Naruto was wouldn't have heard it. In fact, Naruto was sure his misheard over the sound of his now-thundering heartbeat. His suspicions were confirmed when you mumbled his name a second time, a soft smile gracing your features once the words were out. And maybe, just maybe, you two were meant to be. After that thought crossed Naruto's mind, it began to grow roots, until every inch of his mind were covered in them. He realized how much depended on you, how much he needed you, how much he wanted you. The two of you were closer that humanly possible; you knew every minor and major detail about him, and vise versa.

  
He didn't understand how you just got up every single time he needed you and how you didn't go crazy. He wondered how you could even stand to look at him, let alone hug him, smile at him, hang out with him, and just generally be happy with him every time he deprived you of a good night's sleep. He was sure literally anyone else would become irritated with him after doing the same thing over and over, but not you. It just wasn't like you to whine and protest whenever he woke you up. He was sure you got up willingly, even eagerly. 

  
A flash of sympathy came across your eyes. "I'm sorry, Naru," you sighed, standing up to stretch. You held in a yawn that was begging to be let out, your eyes tearing up in the process.

  
"No, (Y/N), I'm sorry. I keep waking you up when all you deserve is sleep." Naruto mumbled, continuing to stare at his black sandals. He felt awful to keep waking you up over and over, and he was convinced you would drop on the streets someday.

  
You gazed at him sadly, pulling Naruto into a tight bear hug, the ones he loved most. Unbeknownst to you, he loved it because of how close you were to him. "Don't be sorry, Naruto, it isn't your fault. Besides, I enjoy the time we spend together."

  
Hearing the words _enjoy_ and _together_ in the same sentence made Naruto's heart go berserk, but he was determined to keep the glum expression on his face as to not give it away. However, he couldn't stop the warm flush pooling over his cheeks, but lucky for him it was too dark to see very well. He nodded, the motion a tad exaggerated. He watched you reach for your head protector and tie it securely around your head. You swiftly ran your hand through your (h/c) hair to brush it out of your face, a few locks of hair tumbling from your grasp and framing your face.

"Still, I'm sorry to put you through this. You look so...pretty...and peaceful when you're asleep." He was unable to keep the awe out of his voice, causing you to blush at his words.

  
"So you're saying I look plain when I'm awake?" you teased, shoving him playfully before walking towards the door to exit the apartment.

  
"O-Of course not!" he exclaimed, rushing to catch up to you.

* * *

It was almost always the same drive to and from the grocery store, the only exception being when Naruto's car was either almost or completely out of gas, so you two had to take yours. Naruto didn't mind going in your car, as it had the same aroma as you did, but today was one of the usual days. The two of you slid into the passenger and driver's seats, your best friend pulling out of the driveway and driving through the well-known streets of Konoha when he absolutely made sure you had your seatbelt on. You vaguely remembered that on the second week of your new routine you had tried to convince him that running wouldn't be a problem. He had vehemently refused, claiming that if something were to happen to you he would be at fault. He didn't seem to remember that you were just as skilled a ninja as he was. Nothing about the hooting of owls and the eerie silence was unfamiliar to you. Over the years, the night had become familiar, comforting even.

  
Your thoughts made you double-take. Years. It's been two years since you two have been doing the same pattern almost every night, and you and Naruto had been friends for even longer.

  
"Why are you staring at me?" Naruto's flustered voice snapped you out of your trance, and you looked up to meet his bright blue eyes.

  
"O-Oh, I was staring?" you muttered, scratching your cheek absentmindedly before averting your gaze.

  
Naruto interrupted the few seconds of silence. "You still didn't answer my question."

  
You turned to look at him once more. "I just realized how long we've been friends, that's all. We've come a long way."

  
A pang of hurt pierced Naruto's heart. That's all you'd see him as. A friend. 

  
Seeing his expression, you wondered why he seemed so down. Usually, Naruto was vibrant on the way to the store. You couldn't quite put your finger on it, but he seemed sad. Nostalgic, maybe? A thought flashed in your mind. Smiling softly, you withdrew your phone from your pocket before scrolling through countless songs and albums before finding the one you were searching for. Your smile blowing into a grin, you clicked on it, before connecting the aux cable to your phone.

  
"What are you—" Naruto's question dissolved into the air as soon as he heard the familiar beat of the song which held a very fond memory. The beginning rhythm of Put Your Head On My Shoulder filled the vehicle, allowing Naruto to be submerged into a memory.

  
_Put your head on my shoulder_

  
It wasn't too long ago, only three years, when the prom for your high school was being held. 

  
_Hold me in your arms, baby_

  
Unfortunately, neither you nor Naruto had dates to the prom, mostly because the only friends you two needed were each other, and many people believed you two were a couple.

  
_Squeeze me oh-so-tight_

  
The two of you had agreed to go together as friends, mainly observing the others dance and never going near the dance floor.

  
_Show me that you love me too_

  
However, when this specific song came on, Naruto saw you swaying to the music out of the corner of his eye.

  
_Put your lips next to mine, dear_

  
"D-Do you wanna dance?" Naruto had stammered, feeling a little awkward asking his best friend to do something so intimate as slow-dancing. He had hesitantly held out his hand for you to take.

  
_Won't you kiss me once, baby?_

  
You had blushed at his question, slowly putting your hand on top of his. Naruto remembered the way your skin had burned against his. "Oh...s-sure."

  
_Just a kiss goodnight, maybe_

  
He had led you to the dance floor, weaving in and out of the swaying bodies expertly while you trailed behind, clumsily bumping into people. The two of you had found an empty space, where he awkwardly put his hand on the small of your back, blushing madly. You had put your hand on his shoulder, and you put your hand in his once again. It had taken a slight while to get into a comfortable groove—the two of you kept stepping on each other's toes—but once the two of you had, all the tension had melted out of your bodies. The two of you were swinging from side to side, foreheads pressed against each other, when you had looked up into his shining sky-blue eyes. That was the first time Naruto had felt anything but friendship for you.

  
_You and I will fall in love_

  
The song made his heart throb and flutter at the same time, much like his daydreams. He found that he didn't mind at all at the thought of people thinking that you were more than you actually were. He had been in love with you for two years, but he was too much of a coward to act on it. He loved you so much it hurt.

  
A small smile had formed on his lips as he gazed at you, pulling the thrumming car into the parking lot of the store. You had looked exactly the way you did at prom, not fashion-wise, obviously. Your (e/c) eyes were closed, you swung to the rhythm of the music, humming along with it. He loved the way you became one with the music. You were warm and comforting and peaceful and _home._

  
As the music faded out, you slowly opened your eyes again, and gave your best friend the rare crooked smile he loved so much, nearly sending him into cardiac arrest.

  
"Okay, what do you feel like baking tonight?" he questioned, fighting to keep his voice calm as heat prickled his cheeks.

  
You pondered this silently before answering. "Blueberry muffins?"

  
"Sounds great!" Even if Naruto had wanted to say no, he could never say no to you. The two of you climbed out of the car and made your way towards the entrance of the store, you extending your warm hand for him to take. Of course, he snatched it up without a second thought. Naruto took any chance he could get being close to you. You skipped happily towards the baking isle, dragging the ninja along with you.

  
You scanned the shelves for flour, spotting the familiar sack on the top shelf. Naruto rested his chin on your head and let his arms hang loosely over your shoulders. You stood on the tips of your toes, reaching your arm to grab the sack. Of course, your hand was annoyingly close to it, but you could never get a firm grip.

  
"Need some help?" Naruto inquired, his voice thick with smugness.

You craned your head to look at him. "Yes, please."

He smirked at you, but he grabbed the bag of flour for you anyway. Not that you knew, but he'd do anything for you. Anything within reasonable boundaries, of course.

"Alright, all we need now is the blueberries!" you exclaimed cheerily, practically dancing towards the Produce aisle. Naruto rolled his eyes and chuckled at your enthusiasm. He wondered for the second time how you could be such a ball full of sunshine and energy when he had barely woken you up about an hour ago. Carrying the flour bag securely, he followed you to the aisle.

* * *

"Hey, Naru? Could you hand me the gallon of milk from the fridge?" you called from the kitchen counter.

"Sure thing!" he called back. Wrenching open the refrigerator, he extracted the jug filled with the creamy liquid before placing it it next to you. You murmured a soft 'thank you' as you poured the milk into a measuring cup before pouring it into the bowl. "Okay, that's it! Do you know where the pans are?" you turned to face your best friend, who shook his head. You held out the bowl containing the mixture and a whisk for Naruto to take, which he did. Trotting towards the bottom cabinets before bending over to examine them thoroughly.

Naruto could feel the blood flow to color his cheeks as he stared at your figure. He felt incredibly guilty for staring at you, but he couldn't help it. He was only human, after all, and your sleep shorts and his giant track jacket were only just enough to cover up your lovely physique. 

After a few seconds of scanning the darkness of the cabinets, you stood up and turned to face the blond who immediately turned to look at the darkened sky outside. His face practically glowed red in the darkness, and you suddenly realized the extremely short length of your shorts. To be completely honest, you had never thought of Naruto that way. He was like a brother to you...

"Er...the—uh—the pans aren't down here," you mumbled awkwardly, rubbing the back of your neck. A few moments of tension inflated the room; you felt like you were nearly suffocating from it. "Uhm, could you look at the top cabinets for me..?" Naruto's erratic gaze flickered from your eyes to your lips as you spoke, his cheeks glowing brighter than before as you nervously averted your attention to a small fly buzzing lazily around a potted plant you had put on the windowsill.

"Y-Yeah, of course," he replied, moving towards the top cabinets to hunt for the elusive baking pan. For some odd reason, a feeling of exhilaration began to pool into your stomach. You tried to shake it off, now glaring at the small insect. 

"A _ha!_ Found it!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming the pan against the countertop with a _clang_.

"Ah, Naruto, you're my savior!" you winked and blew the ninja a kiss, causing the poor boy to splutter nonsense words, his face turning redder than Gaara's hair. You giggled softly at his reaction before pouring the batter into the muffin tin. You set the bowl containing leftover mixture back on the counter and then popping the tin into the oven, where you then set the timer to twelve minutes.

"Great! Now all we have to do is wait," your voice was filled with pride as you turned around, stumbling into something solid. You looked up to see the familiar blond spikes, and under them, sparkling blue eyes.

"O-Oh! Naruto, you scared me—" You immediately cut off when you saw his expression, his eyes alight with what seemed to be determination. He lifted one blazing hand and rested it on your cheeks, his thumb caressing the skin there. Though you were quaking with what was either nervousness or excitement—you didn't know—you didn't look away, staring into those oceanic eyes.

He slowly lifted his other hand and also placed it on your left cheek, your face now trapped in between his warm, shaky hands.

"(Y/N).." he whispered, his thumb now ghosting over your bottom lip.

You tried so desperately to arrange your mess of thoughts. He wasn't _your_ Naruto, but he could be. You two had been friends for years; his face was beloved and familiar. In so many ways you really did love him, but you never really thought of the type of love he was clearly thinking about. Ever so slowly, he began to lean in, his azure orbs trained on yours. He hesitated just as your noses were touching, his warm and sweet breath fanning over your face, making your head swim.

He pressed his lips to your so gently that at first you didn't feel it. But then, as he began to move his lips against yours more firmly, any resignation you had crumbled to dust instantly. Resting your hands on his wrists, you kissed him back, just as hesitant as he was. To tell the truth, neither of you knew exactly what the two of you were doing. This was a mere testing, a toe dipped into the pool of possibilities.

As Naruto grew more confident, he began kissing you hungrily, his hands moving to grip your thighs before heaving you onto the counter with incredible ease. His hands slid up your body to rest on your hips as you wrapped your arms around his neck, your lips in perfect synchronization. You kissed him with the same amount of passion, your steady breathing turning into panting as you eagerly entangled your hands in his silky hair, earning a soft moan from the ninja as you tugged gently.

Naruto hooked a finger into his jacket that you were currently wearing, pulling you closer. Gasping for breath, the two of you broke apart momentarily before diving back in, the blond somehow much more eager than before. He bit your bottom lip softly, his way of asking for permission. Heat prickling your cheeks, you opened your mouth, immediately met with the feeling of Naruto's tongue dancing against yours.

The ninja had been waiting for this for so long he was half-convinced that this was a dream, that this wasn't actually happening, but the way your body felt against his... He determined that his was real after all. You subconsciously wrapped your legs around his midsection, drawing him impossibly closer than before. Just moments ago you to were the best of friends, and now the two of you were making out, unable to get enough of each other.

Steadily, Naruto made his way from your lips, to your jawline, to the side of your neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh there. Your breathing became much more erratic, scratching at the blond's back, which was luckily shielded by his shirt. Yearning to expose more skin, Naruto impatiently unzipped the track sweater that you wore. you hastily met him halfway, shrugging off the excessive piece of cloth before tossing it aside.

He tugged on your (c) shirt to expose your shoulder before leaving more hickeys, determined to find the spot that would make you melt. His search was not in vain, however, when he sucked lightly on an area just below your jaw, a low moan escaping your swollen lips. Naruto nearly went insane right then and there, only having just enough self-control to not rip your shirt off. 

The ninja kissed numerous areas on your neck and shoulders. Losing your mind with heat, you were barely aware of the object that was pressing against your thigh until it became much more apparent. Thinking it was his phone, you glanced down, until you saw what it _really_ was.

Oh.

Were you really prepared for that? Were you going from friends to lovers with your closest friend in the universe _and_ losing your virginity to him in the same day? You felt Naruto's burning fingers crawl up your stomach, motioning for you to take off your shirt. You froze, unsure of what to do. Sensing your sudden rigidness, he glanced up, gazing at you for some signs of consent.

Naruto's current expression was nothing like the one burned in your memories. His usually-twinkling eyes were clouded with lust, darkened to an impossible shade of blue. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils were blown.

Just like before, any will you might have had against the idea of having sex melted, nodding ever so slightly. As he gently pried your shirt off of your body, you inhaled sharply, an unfamiliar scent suddenly filling your nose. It smelled like something was...burning? 

"H-Hey, Naruto?" you asked, your voice hoarse and slightly muffled by the action of Naruto taking off your clothing.

"Yes?" he responded, his husky voice low and intense.

"Is something burning?"

  
He was silent for a moment before chuckling against your now-exposed chest. "The only thing burning is my desire for you."

A shiver ran down your spine, but you ignored it, trying your best to roll your eyes as you scanned the kitchen for any signs of smoke (which was considerably hard due to Naruto leaving open-mouthed kisses all over your chest and neck), when you saw it. The oven.

You suddenly froze once more, unable to voice your fears. Once again sensing your rigidness, Naruto glanced up at you before shifting his line of sight to the oven, which was wheezing with smoke.

  
"Oh, crap!" Naruto rushed towards the smoking appliance. You hastily put on your shirt before sliding off the countertop and rushing to follow him, handing an oven mitt to protect his hand from the intense heat. Of course, Naruto being Naruto, he probably wouldn't have accepted it if it wasn't for your terrified expression. He shoved it on before throwing open the oven door, a cloud of smoke rising to fill the room.

Naruto swiftly performed the Shadow Clone jutsu, summoning two Shadow Clones to help you fan out the air while he extracted the burnt muffins, which were now completely black. After a couple of minutes of hard work fanning out the air, you collapsed into a seat next to him, the Shadow Clones disappearing in a puff of smoke. 

"How did we not hear the sound of the timer beeping?" you wailed, covering your face with your hands.

"I guess that's my fault," Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

You sighed before pressing a chaste kiss to his nose, smiling at the way Naruto's lips chased after yours. "Yes, it is entirely your fault. Come on." You took his hand in yours before leading him to your room, the two of you sitting down as a TV show babbled on in the background.

"I didn't know you were a biter," you remarked casually, smirking at the way Naruto's face went bright red.

"Want me to leave some more?" he grinned playfully before pinning you to the bed, entrapping you with his body.  
  


"Agh, no! That's not what I meant! I know what you're about to do! _Naru!"_ You shrieked with joy as he began to blow raspberries where he had left hickeys, the already-sensitive skin overreacting to this stimulation.

He finally stopped when you actually began to cry tears of laughter. He was unable to resist laughing along as he collapsed besides you, bringing up the sheets to cover you two. When your laughter had died down, the next few minutes consisted of the two of you staring into each other's eyes, a light smile on both of your faces. Naruto realized that you were fighting to stay awake, and with a light _'tsk'_ he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. 

"'Night, (Y/N). I love you." His voice was quieter than a whisper when he said the last part, almost as if he were afraid you would hear.

You lifted your face to press a kiss to his cheek. "I love you too, Naru," you responded softly. "Goodnight."

And for the first time in months, Naruto was able to drift off to sleep with ease, more than ecstatic that you were finally by his side in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> phew! you finished! well done!  
> I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading!


End file.
